Blow Down
by CeeDee
Summary: 1x2 implied, Duo centric ficlet. What does Duo best? Playing with explosives...


Title: Blow Down  
Author: CeeDee  
Pairing/Characters: 1x2 (implied)  
Rating: PG  
Wordcount: 808  
Warnings/Kinks: just one - unbetaed  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine sighs promise to give them back.

Duo wiped the sweat from his face and swore. He'd been out here for more than an hour yet, seeking the circuit which prevented them from getting this job done. They'd wired the building, done everything like planned, but the last tests showed that there was this circuit somewhere. They couldn't risk the danger of deviating from the pattern. His com squeaked and he absently answered.

"Something positive, Dan?"

"Negative, boss. We're on the second floor, still faulty."

Duo swore and hopped over a fallen beam. This job was critical for his small demolition company he had founded after the war. It was a big one, the levelling of three by the war damaged blocks without damaging the surrounding buildings. If they botched it, there wouldn't be follow ups, and that would be deadly. He had to hold up a reputation as an ex-Gundam pilot, expert in explosions. A rat crossed his way, and he wished for his gun, or old times, when it wasn't important to blew up a building in a controlled matter.

He followed the cable and checked the connection, still no good. He suppressed the urge to scream. They already had one hour delay. The crowd outside the barrier became restless, as did the several high profiled guests and press, observing the spectacle. Including Miss Darlian-Peacecraft, and his lover as a bodyguard.

Heero first had been sceptical about his business idea, but had supported him, helped in mapping out specs in founding, running errands, and held him at night if he got cold feet. A street rat turned business owner, sometimes it had scared Duo. Now he had to prove himself. Fifteen thousand tons of concrete had to be levelled. It would work, if they only could find the circuit.

"Located the bummer," Jeff's voice sounded on the com. "Reconnecting now. Everyone, leave the party."

"Roger," Duo answered, relieved. He glanced at his watch and turned back, running down the stairs. "Jeff, give the clear when you're out."

"Roger, boss."

Duo went behind the barrier, to the VIP's tent, smiling. "Sorry for the delay, but we have to be safe doing the job properly."

The city mayor made a face, sipping his champagne. "We hope you get your job done, Mr. Maxwell. This start was not very promising."

"Better late than sorry, mayor," Duo answered, seething inwardly and giving him a cold look. This jerk he would place gladly inside himself and then press the button. "If you…

"Clear, boss." His com squeaked.

"… will excuse me, sir." Duo stepped aside to the control desk, pressed the button for the first warning. The sirens howled in long tones, the five minutes warning. He checked the controls again, everything was green. His men would roam the streets, check if the police had done their job properly and no civilians were in the surrounding area.

He busied himself, just so that he had an excuse to stay away from the mayor, until it was time for the countdown. He was calm, suddenly. It would go fine. They'd placed the charges in exactly the right places, and they would go off in exactly the right order to collapse the buildings in the wished manner. Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder at Heero, who nodded curtly, then held up the detonator.

… four … three … two … one … fire. Duo pressed the button.

No blasting explosion happened, but a series of faint popping sounds, and then the scenery moved. Duo held his breath and stared with narrowed eyes. The buildings slowly collapsed in the right manner, and a wide cloud of dust expanded, hiding the rest of the falling process from sight. But he'd seen enough. It had happened exactly like planned. Duo turned, a feral grin on his face, and came eye to eye with the mayor, who nervously cleared his throat and fiddled with his suit jacket.

"Uh, congratulations, Mr. Maxwell. An outstanding work. Your company will be highly recommended by…"

"Thanks." Duo said curtly, and stormed over to his crew, to praise them for their work. But a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Great work, Duo," Relena stood beside him. She glanced shortly over her shoulder, back to where the mayor stood. "You know, the moment before you pressed this button, and looked over your shoulder, you looked really dangerous. So dangerous, that our good mayor, who thought you looked at him, was this frightened, he stained his pants." She leaned in to whisper in his ear between giggles. "I just looked by accident as the stain appeared, you know?"

Duo laughed out loud. "Good to know I haven't lost my touch."

Relena patted him on the arm and sauntered back to the other guests, sans a mayor who had sudden pressing business to attend to, and had excused himself.

end


End file.
